BalkanVision Song Contest
| label8 = of episodes | data8 = 20 contests | header9 = Production | label10 = Production location(s) | data10 = List of host cities | label11 = Running time | data11 = ~4 hours | label12 = Production company(s) | data12 = Balkan Broadcasting Union | header13 = Release | label14 = Original release | data14 = 22 September 2017 – present | header15 = Chronology | label16 = Related shows | data16 = YugoVision Song Contest | header17 = External links | below = }} The BalkanVision Song Contest is a song contest held between Balkan countries. History On the 6 September 2017, Балкан, the executive supervisor of the BBU, created the BalkanVision Song Contest, a song contest that would be held between the members of the Balkan Broadcasting Union. The contest began on the 22 September 2017 in Belgrade, Serbia. 11 countries took part, each submitting one entry to the contest. Romania was the first-ever country to win the contest. The winner is traditionally set to be the host of the following BalkanVision edition. Currently, the BBU Council has control over the contest, and its members work in different terms of the contest, like recaps, staging, results videos and websites. The Council currently consists of the following members: Балкан, Executive Supervisor, Logo designer, Wiki-editor Aris Odi, official BVSC and YVSC video producer, Wiki-editor Logo and theme 240px|thumb|Logo used between the [[BalkanVision Song Contest 10|tenth and eighteenth editions.]] The logo was introduced in the 10th edition. The logo features the name "BalkanVision", below that the words "Song Contest" and below that, the name of the host city appears along with the number of the edition. The letter "V" in "BalkanVision" has been replaced by a heart where the flag of the host country appears. The logo was generally received positively by both the press and the fans. During the eighteenth edition, a new revamped version of the logo was revealed in a press conference in Serbia. The new logo saw the font of the word "BalkanVision" changed. The logo was first used in the nineteenth edition. Slogans Since the eighth edition, slogans were used for the contest. In each edition, the host broadcaster is in charge to decide on the slogan of the edition and based on it, develop the contest's theme and visual design. Rules The rules were updated on the 19 May 2019. They were used since the BalkanVision Song Contest 20. Discord Server Rules * Be nice and respectful with every other participant. * Don't spam the channels. * Use the respective channels for your uses. * Use spoilers for results reactions. * Send your entry in time. * Vote in time. Participation * You have to join our official Discord community. * Fake accounts won't get accepted. Sponsoring & Theme Songs * The host nation can decide one or two sponsors for its edition. * The host nation can select a theme song for the respective edition. Allocation Draws & Running orders * The countries will randomly get allocated to a half. * The host nation can decide where it will perform. * The running order will be made by a professional team. Country Selection * Each user gets one country. * You can't pick a taken country. * Only Balkan countries are allowed to participate. Artist Selection * National Finals are allowed, maximum are ten artists. * The singer needs to have a strong connection with the country (roots, born there, having their family there, starting their career there, having citizenship/s, currently living there, etc). * The singer has to be alive (in bands all members have to be alive). There can be some exceptions. * The singer has to be older than 15. * World famous artists are only allowed to compete, if their song has a views limit of 10 Million views. Song Selection * National Finals are allowed, maximum are ten songs. * The song cannot be older than 2012. * Songs from any Eurovision Song Contest National Final are allowed. * Songs from any Junior Eurovision Song Contest National Finals are allowed. * Songs from the Eurovision Song Contest are not allowed. * Songs from the Junior Eurovision Song Contest are not allowed. * Cover songs are not allowed * Instrumental songs are not allowed. * Joke songs are not allowed. * Sexual songs are not allowed. * Political songs are not allowed. * Revamped songs are not allowed. * Remixed songs are not allowed. * Sampled songs are not allowed. * Songs from a soundtrack are not allowed. * The views limit for a song is maximum 10 Million. * Each entry will be checked by the council before allowing it to compete. Borrow Rules If a country has a small music industry, it is allowed to either take a native artist or borrow from a related country. The borrowing artist must be fully native to its nation, to be able for borrowing; example: Maya Berović can't represent Montenegro, since she is Bosnian-Serbian. Ceca is fully native to Serbia, so she could compete for Montenegro. Following countries may use this borrowing rule: The BBU has also five microstates as members: Gagauzia, Liechtenstein, Malta, Monaco and San Marino. Since it is even harder to find native artists for them, the states are allowed to borrow either from a country to which they share a connection (10M views limit) or any international artist with the song's views limit of 500K. The international artists can be world famous, if their song holds the 500K views limit rule. Voting * Give two sets of votes, by giving 1-8, 10 and 12 points as jury voting and as public voting. * You can't vote for your own country. * You can't vote for a country twice in the same voting. * If the users don't send their votes within the given deadline, they won't be able to take part in the following edition and will get a strike. * If the users can't vote, the only exception for randomizing is the death of a close person or a sudden disease. Scheduling issues like school and work are not regarded as an excuse. * After the edition, the jury and public voting grids will be published. Punishment * The participant is responsible for the country; if he does not send its entries or vote in time, sanctions will be put on the country's broadcaster. * If a participant doesn't send his entry in time, he'll get a strike and won't be able to compete in its edition anymore. * If a participant doesn't vote in time, he'll get a strike and won't be able to compete in the following edition anymore. * After getting three strikes, the participant will get kicked out of the Discord server. Participation Any full member of the BBU is allowed to send an entry to the BalkanVision Song Contest. Countries that are not full members can apply for becoming one. The Balkan Broadcasting Union has already accepted some countries that were not full members of the BBU at the beginnings of the BVSC. However, the BBU has also already declined a lot of nations and states that wanted to become a full member - and to participate in the BalkanVision Song Contest. Each full member has got a certain broadcaster that is responsible for the choice of the artists and songs the country is sending for each edition. Twenty-seven countries have participated at least once. These are listed here alongside the edition in which they made their debut: Winning Entries Ranking of Nations A ranking was made on each country‘s success in the top 5: *5th place - 1 point *4th place - 2 points *3rd place - 3 points *2nd place - 4 points *1st place - 5 points If there are multiple countries having the same amount of points, they will be ranked by alphabetical order. BalkanVision Song Contest Broadcasting Union Members of the BBU primarily include Balkan countries, however some countries with close proximities to the Balkans are also members. Crimea, Crete, Northern Cyprus, Sandžak and the Vatican City lost their membership from the Union. The Member list as of August 2018, comprises the following 30 broadcasters: Associate Members Nine countries are associate members of the BBU. The most recent associate member is Greenland. Partners * MediterraneanVision Song Contest * Revolutionary Song Contest Spin-offs YugoVision Song Contest Curiosities & News * : After being unsure about the name, it was revealed, that FYR Macedonia will now be presented in the contest as North Macedonia. * : After rumours of banning Italy, Veneto applied for membership and is still trying to become a member. Category:BalkanVision Song Contest